


And All is Dross (That is Not [Catherine])

by Dr_Faustus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Faustus/pseuds/Dr_Faustus
Summary: How well do you know your co-workers?  People can always surprise us and reveal unexpected sides of themselves.  The question then becomes - how do we react to what we learn?





	And All is Dross (That is Not [Catherine])

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up old fics and ran across this. Some day it may become part of a longer work; for now, it stands as is and serves its purpose as a vignette. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Strolling in to the break room, Catherine Willows saw the lanky detective sitting with a thin book and a cup of coffee. Not sure if she was more surprised by the woman’s presence or by the book in her hands, she scrambled to find something to say. “Slumming again, Curtis?”

The other woman glanced up and gave her a slow smile. “I only come here for the coffee, Ms. Willows, or haven’t you heard? I have an in with the master of the secret stash – I keep his secrets and I get a cup of the good stuff in return.”

Catherine returned the smile and poured herself a cup of coffee as well. “Guess that’s why I’m relegated to drinking the common sludge then…” She pulled out a chair and sat down across from her companion. “So what are you reading? I can guess it isn’t ‘Forensics Today.’ ‘Law Enforcement Officers’ Monthly’ maybe?”

Sofia placed a finger to hold her place and grinned. “Nope; I stopped reading that after they took out the pictures.” She realized she’d missed teasing the older woman since she’d come back to Las Vegas. “Marlowe’s ‘Faust’ actually.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Heavy stuff then…”

Before Sofia could respond, Gil Grissom came in, coffee mug in hand. “Ah yes, the story of the scientist who sells his soul to the devil in return for knowledge. A common theme in a lot of literature, going all the way back to Adam and Eve in the Bible at least.” 

Unable to resist, Catherine inquired “Aren’t you worried about that at all? Have you signed some sort of contract in return for all your knowledge?”

Glancing over the top of his glasses, he gave Catherine a serious answer. “No to both questions and it only becomes an issue if you believe in Hell, which I do not, thus rendering the entire line of questioning moot.” 

Catherine watched him over the rim of her cup. “Didn’t Sartre say that Hell is other people?” At Sofia’s look, she shrugged. “You can’t hang around Gil and not pick up something.”

Grissom nodded. “And Milton would answer myself am Hell.” He poured himself coffee and after nodding at the two women, left to return to his office.

Catherine laughed when they both shook their heads at his retreating back. “Sounds even worse than I’d thought. What made you pick it up?”

“A friend of mine invited me to see a production of the play last week. It was actually an adaptation of the play and managed some political commentary along the way as well. She said I’d at least find it interesting, particularly with an all-female cast.” Sofia turned her mug in her hands, suddenly nervous.

Catherine took a sip of her drink and grimaced. “I *really* have to get on Greg’s good side again.” Setting her cup on the table, she continued. “So, that still doesn’t answer my question – why are you reading it now?”

Sofia thought a moment before answering. “The play was interesting, don’t get me wrong, but I was caught by some of the phrases in it and I wanted to read it again to see if I heard them correctly. There was just something about one of the scenes that caught my imagination….”

Catherine was intrigued; this was a completely different side to the detective than she’d ever been allowed to see before.

Sofia cocked her head and gave Catherine a conspiratorial look. “And don’t tell Gil, but I think he missed some of the point. It wasn’t just knowledge that influenced Faust, there was also love and not just an abstract love of knowledge.” Her gaze became distant as she remembered the phrases spoken by the actresses. She gave a toss of her head and brought her attention back to Catherine, finding herself caught in the older woman’s gaze. Unbidden, the words came back to her ‘Thou are fairer than the evening’s air, clad in the beauty of a thousand stars.’

“Really? I may have to read the Cliff Notes version of it then, if only to needle Gil about it later.” Catherine smiled and lightly touched the back of Sofia’s hand where it rested on the table.

Sofia swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Have you ever loved anyone like that?”

Withdrawing her hand and already missing the feel of the soft skin under her fingers, Catherine considered her cup before replying. “Like what?” She kept her gaze on the contents, unwilling to meet the blue eyes studying her intently.

“Enough to be damned for it.” Sofia wasn’t sure where her courage came from or why she was willing to press Catherine about this, there had never been any indication of interest on the CSI’s part. She mentally shrugged her shoulders, thinking that a girl could dream.

A corner of Catherine’s mouth rose in a half-smile. “In that case, no. I imagine I’m already damned for other things anyway….” Her voice trailed off. Gathering her thoughts, she took another sip. “I also think it would be dangerous to love someone like that, whether you believe in Hell or not….”

 


End file.
